Senju Naruto
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: What if Naruto is an indirect relative of the first Hokage. What if his spirit broke a long time ago. What if he hated Konaha. What if he learned a move other than Kage Bunshin. Adopted from JackofBladesX.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto yet; however if I was Kishimoto I would sleep with one eye open. Also many of you know that this fic is adopted from JackOfBladesX (yeah I copied and pasted his name.) **

**I know this story won't be better than the original, but can you at least not say anything about it in the review. My version of the story will be completely different from the other; excluding this chapter. The reason I'm doing that is because no one wants to read a story that is exactly like the original. Again bear with me I know it's not the best.**

**I wasn't going to ever put this story back up again; however the wierdest thing ever inspired me to do it. I was in class doing my work than my teacher phone rang and the stupidest song came on; which was 'Do the Stanky Leg' by some lame dance group. (Wierd for a teacher to have that song and what makes it even more strange is that she's one of those strick asian teachers) For some unknown reason that song reminded of this fic and I decided to give it another try. Stupid ain't it.**

* * *

The village of Konahagakure no Sato is the strongest hidden village in all of Hi no Kuni. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. Many people believe that Konoha is the most peaceful Shinobi country; however even Konoha has its own dirty secrets like how the savior of this shitty village is treated so horribly by its foolish inhabitants.

In a dark alley, inside of Konahagakure, lay a boy. Silent tears ran from his dead blue eyes. His normally spiky blond hair was matted down with blood. Odd whisker marks adorned his face, three on each cheek. His clothes were ripped and torn, also stained with dried red blood. This was the third time this week that he was in this position…and it was only Tuesday.

He started to lift himself off the ground…a smile adorned his face, an odd chuckle came from his mouth…He rose himself up off the ground…and limped back to his small apartment…he would be late for class…but why would he care? No one paid much attention to his education.

_-Naruto's Apartment-_

Naruto reached his two-roomed apartment and looked around with an exasperated sigh; he still wore the same smile on his face. It was a mess…broken pieces of glass was everywhere; the carpet was stained with blood, as were the walls. Blood wasn't the only thing that stained the walls though. Red paint covered the normally white walls. There were a number of things on these walls ranging from and to…

_DIE Kitsune!_

_You demon child!_

_YOU WILL BURN!_

Paper was also glued to the wall, in an odd and on organized manner, as if the person who placed it their wanted to make the apartment look worse than what it already did look like. The papers read…

_HOW TO KILL A DEMON FOX_

Then drawings; with a blonde blue-eyed boy as the focal point, having a fox tail, fox ears, and whisker marks; showing off gruesome ways of 'Just-fully Executing' the fox child. Some ranging to burning him at the stake, others included beheading the child, and disembowelment.

The blonde shrugged and extended his senses…He sensed that no one was inside of his apartment; though he didn't know why he bothered doing this…the ones who had the courage to attack his apartment would be beyond his abilities to sense. Naruto shrugged and went to the bathroom. He undressed and used the sink to wash his hair and face…after he finished he once again extended his senses. He shrugged and went to his bed…it was nothing but a torn up, burnt mattress. He pushed it aside and found the sheet that was under it. He pulled out the sheet and wrestled it to the floorboard. He lifted it up and reached inside. He found something that seemed to create a small spark in his eyes, though it left just as quickly. He pulled it out.

What he pulled out was a Wakizashi. The blade had a light blue sheath, with a silver dragon on it. The hilt was black and silver. He slightly unsheathed the wakizashi to reveal a silver blade and very sharp edge. He mused the thought of taking it with him today, but quickly discarded the thought, "Maybe I should learn how to use this…" He said to himself.

He placed the blade back into its sheath and back into the hidden compartment. He reached back into the hidden compartment and pulled out a set of his normal outfit. Long orange pants. A black long sleeve shirt. An orange jacket, with the sleeves cut at the shoulder. Finally blue ninja sandals. He looked back into the compartment to see a pair of broken blue goggles. He sighed when he saw them, though the smile that he had since he got up from the alley had not left his face. His sleeveless jacket was left unzipped, showing his black shirt. He put back the floorboard and re-covered the hidden area.

The blonde turned and ran out the door, not even bothering to lock the door on his way out.

_-Ninja Academy-_

Naruto walked through the doors of one of the many academy classrooms.

"You are late again Naruto!" screamed his scarred face teacher. Most of the students were looking at him with a snicker. Naruto shrugged and went to his seat near the back of the class. "I don't know what to do with you."

Iruka frowned at the grinning blonde…he noticed the limp…he noticed the bruises on his face…he even smelled the faint scent of blood… 'Naruto not again…' Iruka sighed but broke out of his reverie. "Today is the day of the Genin exam. For this year's exam you will have to be able to successfully summon a **Bunshin no Jutsu (Doppelganger Technique)**."

Naruto mentally frowned, 'Why does it have to be my worst jutsu…oh well…who cares whether I pass or not.'

"I will be calling each of you to the back room where you will take the exam privately."

_-About an Hour later-_

"NARUTO UZAMAKI!"

Naruto got up and made his way to the back room, ignoring the whispers he was receiving.

"Good luck…Dobe." Someone snickered.

"Just give up now dead-last."

"Why do you even bother…this is your third attempt."

Naruto ignored all the bashful words.

He just made his way to the back of the room.

_-Back Room-_

Naruto stood in front of his Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. "Ok Naruto you can do it…whenever you're ready."

Naruto, still with his eerie smile, did the necessary hand seals. "**Bunshin no Jutsu**"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto materialized a dead looking clone.

Iruka sighed, "You fail Naruto…"

Naruto shrugged and left.

Iruka was upset…so upset that he missed the evil smirk Mizuki's sported.

_-About an Hour later-_

The parents had come to congratulate their children for graduating. Naruto sat alone on a swing, still smiling. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Mizuki standing behind him… "Hey…I'd like to talk to your for a second Naruto."

_-Around 11:00pm-_

Naruto was running through the village, jumping from building to building. He was lucky that no one noticed the large scroll on his back. He thought back to what Mizuki had said.

-Flashback-

_"Naruto…there is still a way that you can still become a genin." This slightly caught Naruto's interest, so Mizuki continued. "If you sneak into the Hokage's tower and steal the scroll of seals…you'll have a shot…you only have to learn one Jutsu from that scroll and you can automatically pass…"_

_Naruto simply smiled…the only indication that he had heard Mizuki was the way he looked up towards the sky, as if he were in deep thought. Naruto shrugged, "No thanks…"_

_Mizuki was shocked, "What!"_

_Naruto shrugged again, "I honestly don't really care…"_

_Mizuki seethed inside…but didn't let it show. He had to think of another plan…he smiled, "Iruka will be disappointed…" This caught Naruto's attention. "He really wanted you to pass…you two are so alike…both being orphans and all…"_

_Naruto thought about it again…Iruka was one of the few, who had always been so friendly to him…He was one of the only people who actually cared about him…the second being the Kage…Naruto sighed, "Alright…I'll do it…"_

_Mizuki grinned at this turn of event. He looked at the boy, and like always resisted the urge to turn away in fear…that smile…that creepy eerie smile…always got to people…No matter what…Naruto never lost his wide foxy smile… 'I got to get the hell out of here.' "Ok…then…good luck Naruto…"_

-End Flashback-

Naruto sighed…he had no idea why he was doing this… He jumped off a building and dashed into the forest…he ran to a clearing in the forest…no one ever went that far into it so he'll be safe there.

_-Outside the Kage Tower-_

"Hokage-Sama! This time Naruto just went too Far!" screamed an imfuriated shinobi.

"That is right! We should take this chance to kill the demon."

The Hokage for his part didn't waver in his decision. He sent a wave of killer intent out. "You will return Naruto here to me **unharmed**! I'll be the one to decide his punishment! Remember this!" Though his words were barely above a whisper, everyone heard it; they felt a drop in temperature do to the ice in his voice. They nodded and disappeared to find the blonde Jinchuriki. _'Naruto…I thought your days of playing pranks were over…Curse you Minato…how am I suppose to protect your son…'_ The elder kage thought with a saddened look on his face.

He turned to walk up the tower and find his crystal ball.

_-Deep in the Forest-_

Half an hour after leaving the Hokage's Mansion, Naruto arrived at the place Mizuki mentioned to him, in the woods a few miles east of a training area. Naruto sat and started to read the scroll to learn a technique and thus pass the Genin Exam just like Mizuki told him.

"**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)_**…hmmm…I really don't see the point of learning another clone technique…can't even get the simplest one right." He kept reading through the Jutsus on the scroll. "**_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)._** Hmmm…well I can't spend all day reading…this one looks interesting… wonder what the hell a Hijutsu is? Oh well it's probably not that important anyway…" Naruto mused, not knowing that Hijutsu stood for Secret technique…a technique only doable by those of a certain blood. He also didn't know that this technique was only usable by two men, one being the founder of Konahagakure.

_-About an Hour later-_

Iruka jumped into the clearing where he found Naruto. He saw that the boy was completely exhausted, the scroll of seals on the floor, rolled up. "Finally I've found you Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed obviously exasperated from all the running he did.

Naruto merely looked at the man, still smiling, "I did it…I was able to learn a technique from the scroll…now I can pass right?"

Iruka was now confused. "What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka now took in his student's appearance. Naruto was banged up, his clothes worn and ripped, and he was still panting slightly. _'Wow, he's really been training hard.'_ "Naruto, who told you something like that?"

Iruka's eyes widened as his ears picked up the sound of objects flying through the air. Iruka jumped at Naruto and pushed him aside, taking the shurikens in his back. Iruka grunted in pain. He turned to see the smirking face of Mizuki…he was shocked.

"Mizuki-Sensei! Why would you do that to Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto screamed out, nevertheless for the first time today his smile faded away from his face.

Mizuki glared at the boy, "SHUT UP BRAT!" Naruto didn't even cringe though…something which fueled the anger of Mizuki, "Now Naruto…give me that damn scroll."

Iruka's eyes widened, "It was you…you were the one who told Naruto that lie…"

Mizuki chuckled wickedly. "That's right…"

"Why…"

"For my own power of course to destroy this damn village…" Mizuki turned to Naruto, "Now bring me the scroll."

Iruka turned to the boy, "Naruto! Run! I'll distract Mizuki for a while…"

Mizuki laughed, "Oh stop messing around…we all know that you don't really care about that damned kitsune …" Iruka glared at Mizuki. "Naruto…do you want to know why everyone treats you the way they do?"

Iruka's eyes widened, "Stop it Mizuki."

"Didn't you ever wonder why they hurt you…why they shunned you…why they despised you for JUST BEING ALIVE?"

Naruto, still smile-less asked, "Why…"

"Do not do it Mizuki! It's forbidden and you know it!"

"The Nine-tailed fox! The Kyuubi! It's inside of you! You are the nine tailed Fox!" Mizuki yelled with a maniacal laugh.

Naruto's eyes widened… "It all makes sense now…" He whispered to no one in particular.

"NARUTO RUN AWAY!"

"Why do you continue to lie to him Iruka…we both know you hate him…Naruto…when you were the Kyuubi…you killed Iruka's parents…he always hated you for that…"

"Stop lying Mizuki!"

"So…this is the truth…" Naruto's face twisted into his same eerie smile. "Hn…it all makes sense."

Iruka and Mizuki both cringed at the sight of him.

"Naruto-kun run away as fast as you can!"

Mizuki grabbed one of the large shurikens that he sported on his back. He threw it at the boy. "Parish you damn Kitsune!"

Time seemed to slow down… Iruka just watched Naruto from his position on the ground. 'Naruto will move…he'll move… he'll move…' Iruka's eyes widened and his heart stopped. Naruto lifted his chin, exposing his neck.

Something flashed in Iruka's mind.

-Flashback-

_Iruka burst into the waiting room of the hospital. There, he found the hokage and a few ANBU. "Where's Naruto? What happened to him?"_

_Hokage sighed, "An ANBU found him trying to hang himself…"_

_Iruka's eyes widened…It almost killed him…he was just starting to get close to the prankster…the boy that he used to hate…the one who reminded him of himself._

_-EndFlashback-_

That was the four years ago. The day that Naruto spirit was lost forever. The day that his heart had died. The day he no longer gave a shit about this shitty village. The people kept pushing him closer to the edge…and they finally succeeded in breaking his spirit.

Iruka cursed himself in part. He could've done more for the boy. He lunged himself in front of Naruto, taking the giant shuriken with a sick stabbing noise.

Some type of liquid hit Naruto's face…he didn't even grimace when he saw that it was some blood that Iruka spat up. His eyes widened though…

"Naruto…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for not being their…I'm sorry for not helping you more than I did…I should've been there for you…you used to be just like me…the type that just wanted attention…but I allowed them to let your innocence fade away…and I'm SO sorry…" Iruka managed to get out before he fell on the floor.

Naruto snarled, when he heard Mizuki laugh. He continued to smile though, as he walked passed Iruka, inching closer towards Mizuki. "If you ever touch my sensei again… I'll destroy you."

"Try it Kyūbi no Yōko!" Mizuki grabbed his other giant shuriken and threw it at the kitsune.

Naruto started doing hand seals, his chakra flared. "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan.**" Suddenly a large root, the size of an Anaconda, exploded form the ground, in front of Naruto.

The shuriken that Mizuki threw was easily deflected. Mizuki was to stun to move. His large root hit the Chunin in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He was launched several feet back, being pushed with the root, and his face slammed into a tree.

Naruto turned back to Iruka. Suddenly a few ANBU landed around Naruto.

"Naruto…what are you doing? Why did you steal the scroll?"

Naruto sighed, but it was Iruka who eventually answered the question. "It was because of Mizuki."

One of the ANBU nodded. He looked at the root that was holding Mizuki in place, it was slowly descending back into the soil, Mizuki was let go and fell helplessly to the earth. 'Mokuton…hmmm…did Naruto?' He turned back to Naruto. "The Hokage wants to see you Naruto-kun." He turned back to his three companions. "You three take Iruka to the hospital and take Mizuki to Ibiki." The other ANBU nodded. The captain went and picked up the scroll. "I'm sure the Hokage will want to see you Naruto…"

Naruto nodded, "…and I want to see him to Yamato-san."

Yamato nodded and grabbed the boy and preformed a **Shunshin** **no jutsu (Body Flicker technique)**.

-Hokage tower-

Naruto and Yamato just arrived at the kage tower, in the Hokage's private offer. "Yamato-san...while I speak to Naruto-kun... please go call off the search."

Yamato nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama...but there is something that you should know-" Yamato started, but the Hokage just held up his hand to signal that it's time for him to stop talking.

"I am already aware of Naruto-kun's ability to use Mokuton..."

Yamato nodded and disappeared out of the room.

The Hokage looked at the smiling boy in front of him. "Have a seat please." Gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

Naruto nodded and walked over to the seat.

"The ability to use Mokuton...is pretty rare-"

"Cut the bullshit...you know why I'm here..." Naruto interrupted the kage in a stoic voice.

The Hokage slightly grimaced, 'Minato...I apologize...I was unable to protect him after all...', "Simply put...the Kyuubi couldn't be killed...The Yondaime...was forced to seal him...they couldn't seal him inside of an inanimate object or in a grown adult...he was forced to do so inside of a child."

Naruto nodded in understanding... "Why me?"

Sarutobi grimaced...knowing he was going to hate this part. Sarutobi nodded and went to the safe, at the corner of his office. He opened it and pulled out two envelopes. He threw one to Naruto and set the other gently on his desk.

Naruto opened the envelope and began reading the letter inside of it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello my only son. I first want to say that I'm sorry...I know that I'm placing a heavy burden on you...being the jailor for one of the most powerful beings ever to be created...I know for a fact that you will never live a life as a normal and it's all my fault. Please understand that I had little choice. The Kyuubi is approaching to our beloved village...if I don't do something to stop this beast...we all will die...I know that in the end...that you would not have preferred me to seal him in your body...and you would like me to seal it in your sister's-_

Naruto's eyes widened. He glanced up at the elder Kage for a second.

_I hope you are looking after her...she may only be seven minutes your junior...but it still means that she is your little sister. You better be a good big brother._

_If you haven't guessed yet...your old man is the Hokage...I'm the Yondaime to be exact...Because of this I expect you to become much stronger than I was...and hopefully you will become Hokage one day._

_Anyways...I just want to say I'm sorry...for everything that I'm most likely missing out on...birthdays...graduations...the first time you held a kunai. The only thing that eases my mind is the fact that I'm leaving you in this village. I know that you'll be treated like the HERO that you are! I hope they aren't spoiling you too much...You better NOT be acting like a spoiled brat..._

_I'm sorry Naruto but I can't write anymore...I fear that the Kyuubi is coming closer and I have to leave or it will be too late to save the village._

_Remember that I love you so much_

_Your Father, Namikaze Minato._

_P.S. Please don't become a pervert._

Naruto felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, or at least hadn't let it show through his face...anger...He quickly ripped the paper to shreds.

The Hokage just watched with sympathy...

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk, "I'm a hero! The Yondaime Hokage is my father! Why in the hell didn't you tell me this before...?"

"Your father made a lot of enemies...it was best that your true name be kept secret...Uzumaki is actually the name of an ancient clan that died out a long time ago. Your mother was a part of this extinct clan so we decided to leave your surname as Uzumaki."

Naruto seethed, "These bastards...why don't they see me as a hero...like the Yondaime wanted them to?"

Sarutobi frowned, "People were going through hard times dealing with all the loss after the attack... and for most it turned into anger...In this case it turned into anger against a child who in fact saved their village...maybe even the world."

Naruto was still seething, "Why wasn't I told that I had a sister..."

Sarutobi frowned. The third handed him the other envelope. When he opened it...he noted that the letter had multiple tear stains on it and some dried up blood.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I want to tell you that...that I'm sorry...I'm so-so-so sorry...I can't begin to express my sorrow...your father is a silly idealist...I, on the other hand, am a realist...I know that the people won't see you as anything but the Kyuubi incarnate..._

_Minato just condemned you to a life of hatred just as I had growing up...but I didn't want to damn my other child to such a punishment...So I've decided to send her away...what you don't know about me is that I was the daughter of the Daimyo...I'm hoping that under my father's and mother's care, she'll grow up to become a strong ninja..._

_I'm hoping that you'll become strong also...You're probably wondering why I'm not there holding your hand through your whole ordeal...because I too had the Kyuubi sealed into me. When giving birth the seal weakens and the Kyuubi was released by a Shinobi known as Tobi. I was so worn out after giving birth to two children and the Kyuubi being released I contracted a deadly disease during childbirth that effects pregnant woman...unfortunately at the time the only woman who could help me was months away from Konahagakure. I made this decsion at the last moments...I honestly don't know what else to tell you...I never thought that I'd be damning one of my own children to save another..._

_I'm sorry...my dear Naruto..._

_Your loving mother..._

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto just ripped the letter apart as well. Anger welling up in his eyes.

"She was supposed to be here last week...to become a genin...but she was held back by her grandfather...he wanted her to finish learning the Uzumaki clans style of fighting before she left...supposedly she'll come within a week to receive her Genin team and Sensei."

"I hope you don't think I'm supposed to just magically forgive you and this shitty village" began Naruto; as he sported a wicked smiled and looked straight at the Kage... "You know what…I could care what happens to you, my father, my mother, my sister, my grandparents...and this whole DAMN village!...for all I care you can all burn in abyss!"

Sarutobi felt like he was hit in the heart by a rusty dagger...He thought for quite some time... before coming up with a solution. "Naruto...I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

**I'm going to put a poll up; so yu guys can decide who Naruto will be paired up with.**

**Also I'm looking for a co-author if anyone's interested just PM me.**


End file.
